ouat_familyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Red
Princess Rose Red, nicknamed Rose, briefly known as Elizabeth, is a character in Once Upon a Family, the fan-fiction to Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by starring cast member Natalie Portman. Rose Red is based on Rose-Red from the fairytale, "Snow-White and Rose-Red" and on Marian from the 2006 series, Robin Hood. History Before First Curse: Rose Red is concieved between Regina and David Colter. Rose Red is born in King Leopold's kingdom to her mother, Regina and believed to be Leopold's daughter. She grows up close with her stepsister, Snow White. However, they regard each other as sisters when they learn the truth. Sometime in her adulthood, she falls in love with a man named Guy of Gisborne. After Snow is poisoned by eating a poisoned apple, Rose Red mourns the loss of her sister with the seven dwarves, Rena, Jack and Guy with her. However, Charming gives Snow true love's kiss, and proproses to her. An unknown amount of time, and Charming and Snow are about to get married. Just as Charming and Snow are exchange their vows, Rose's mother, Regina bursts into the room and kills several of her stepdaughter's guards. Snow and Rose: A Tale of Two Sisters Rose Red viciously calls the Queen her mother. Just as the Queen makes her threat of giving people a gift, Rose hisses at her mother that they want nothing from her, but Regina declares that she will give it to them. Instead of letting them live happily ever after, she says she will destroy her happiness if it is the last thing she does. After Snow grows worried of the Evil Queen's threat, Rose goes with her family to visit Rumplestiltskin. He easily recognizes the couple and Rose, and demands that they take off their robes. While Rose is about to explain why they are there, Rumple interrupts her, knowing she wants to know about her mother's threat. Over the course of this conversation, he reveals that Rose's eldest niece, Emma will be the "Savior" and the one who will free them from their "imprisonments. She later learns her younger niece, Lauren will become a very powerful witch who will either make or break their family. After Snow reveals Emma and Lauren's name Rose demands to know why the Dark One wants to know her nieces names, but Rumple rebuffs, asking why she would want to know. Family Trivia Character notes Etymology * Her name refers to the flower, Rose. * Her second middle name "Red" is reference to the color. Ironically, her first name in Storybrooke is named Scarlett, which also comes from the color "red". * According to Regina, she named her daughter Rose Red in opposite of Snow White's and wanted her to be different from her stepsister. Character Notes * According to Regina, Rose had similar habits of her grandmother when she was younger. * Rose waas the person who carved Snow's glass coffin out of magic. Appearances Season 1 * "Pilot" (also appears in Henry's storybook)